Animosity Of You
by WildWriter95
Summary: Elizabeth Gardiner is a young woman who every summers goes to visit her cousins, the Bennet's in the country. However this time is different, she meets and falls in love with the handsome and rich Mr Darcy. But when her father finds out about the young love he travels to collect his daughter and put a stop to it. Why does Elizabeth's father hate Mr Darcy?
1. The Bennet and Gardiner Families

**Hello Pride and Prejudice Fan Fiction readers,**

**This is my second P&P FIC and I hope that some of you are readers from that story and are looking forward to reading this one as well.**

**If you would like to read my other story it is called 'Holding On Tight'.**

**This is different from my first and I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**SUMMARY: Elizabeth Gardiner is the only daughter of Mr and Mrs Gardiner. Growing up in the city on London she often travelled out to visit her aunt, uncle and cousin's – The Bennet's so she could enjoy that free country air. However on her most recent visit she doesn't except to meet the handsome and rich Mr Darcy out in the fields just beyond Longbourn. They continue to meet there until they one day are official introduced at a ball that her cousins have dragged her too. No one is more surprised than Mrs Bennet when she sees that Mr Darcy has more interest in Elizabeth than her eldest daughter Jane, who is far more beautiful than Elizabeth. However when Mrs Bennett informs her brother, Elizabeth's father – Mr Gardiner of Mr Darcy's intentions to his daughter and he immediately arrives in Hertfordshire and puts a stop to it. Elizabeth not understanding what her father's problem is confronts him but he refuses to answer. Taken away from Mr Darcy, Elizabeth refuses to accept what her father has told her. What is the reason for the hatred that her father has towards Mr Darcy? Will her father ever allow her to marry the man she has fallen for?**

* * *

**Thank you all who have taken the time to read my story.**

**I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

**ANIMOSITY OF YOU**

**CHAPTER ONE: The Bennet and Gardiner Families**

**Elizabeth's Point of View**

It was that time of year when summer came back around. London would become full soon of families that had come to visit and go on a small retreat from their everyday lives and relax, spend time together or even spending time avoiding each other as I knew my uncle often did, his wife and my aunt was constantly driving him up the wall so he tried to stay in his study as often as possible. My father always commented of how he understood my uncle's action, growing up with my aunt my father had said she drove their father up the wall as well. She was over enthusiastic and many suitors avoided her due to this, my uncle - Mr Bennet, had agreed to marry my aunt since he and my father had been good friends and he could tell how worried my father was becoming about my aunt. My uncle hadn't been a very rich man, he owned an estate - Longbourn that gave him only two thousand a year and it had been a drop in allowance for my aunt. She had gone from living in a house where her father had earned an honest and healthy amount of money from his estate - Thornton House, he had lived an rich filled life on seven thousand a year, normally a man of that statue would make sure his daughter would marry and man of equal wealth but in my aunt's case everyone knew she had no hope.

Thornton House was now owned by my father, we however did not live there as my father was also a lawyer, a very good one at that. We lived in London in a house that my father rented, we rented out Thornton House to a lovely family and did visit them. However living in London was a better location for my father's work than in the country. So instead of living in the country like I would have loved to, I spent almost every summer at my aunt and uncle's house in Hertfordshire. I loved being in the country and for those three months every year I got to enjoy it. I would make small visit during the year but only for a few days at that.

My aunt and uncle, Mr and Mrs Bennett had four children. Jane was the eldest, and older than me by one year, she was more like my sister than my cousin, she was always the on I spent the most time with when I did visit. The other three children were Mary, the second eldest, Catherine, or Kitty as they called her, and than Lydia the youngest and far by the worst and annoying child you would ever meet. Lydia was more like her mother than any of the other girls. She was always throwing herself at men, trying to be the center of attention, and Catherine always followed her. Mary was the quiet one, she loved playing the piano and was always very honest about her opinion, she read text books more than anything and for a 19 year old girl had a very know it all attitude. This was why Jane and I got along so well, while Jane was more shy than I, we understood each other and knew how to act, we both looked and acted like our father's and many people had complemented us both of the fact. My mother more than anyone had been glad that my aunt had at least one normal child.

It was that time again, for me to leave again to go and stay at Longbourn and my mother was going on and on about me being influenced by my aunt. She was convinced that one day I would actually listen to my aunt and become more like her, my father however knew I was too smart for that. He wasn't one single bit about me becoming like my aunt, he thought that I was in fact a good influence on my cousins, they are just what I needed, Lydia and Catherine the most. I placed another book in my luggage and my maid closed the lid as my mother walked in.

She smiled widely at me and walked around my bed to stand beside me. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear before taking my hands in hers and smiling sadly at me. She always got this way when I went to Longbourn for my summer stay. She would be said that she wouldn't be seeing me. However I knew that she would be fine without me. I returned her smile and listened to her yearly speech "now make sure you try to keep your cousin's in line for your uncle, don't let your aunt lead you astray, and make sure you behave yourself, maybe you will meet a man who could give you a good life." I frowned at the last part. For the past four years my mother had been hoping that I would finally married, I was twenty two and still not married and my parents were now trying to find me a match. However my father more than my mother understood that I wanted to marry for love and not for money or class.

There had been many men in the last few years that my mother had tried to get me to connect with, I had tried with a few men but they had none had caught my eye, they were either too proud for their own good or they were too concerned with their own personal vanity. They spent more time looking in their mirror than I did and I was female. I squeezed my mothers hands and responded to her speech calmly "mama, I need you not to worry, I will find someone, I will be taken care of by someone who loves me, I just haven't found him yet." My mother nodded slowly before releasing my hands and we both exited my room.

My bags were carried outside to the carriage that would take me to Longbourn, and we followed. We found my father standing beside the carriage talking to a man who I had met before. He was a young man, who had no family, and become apart of our family when he met my father three years ago. We hadn't seen him for the past year as he had been traveling, my father had employed him to help him out of cases after he found him being thrown out of the hotel he had been staying out. My father, being the good man he was, helped the poor boy, who had only been twenty two at the time and not a penny to his name, he had had a gambling problem and a drinking problem but my father had sorted him out and helped him get his life back on track. His name was Mr Wickham, George Wickham and as much as my parents loved the man for some reason I always felt a bad feeling in my stomach every time he was around. For my parents sake though I never brought my horrible feeling up. Mr Wickham had never done anything wrong for me to hate the man but I never particularly liked the man, however none of them knew that though, I kept my feelings towards him a secret.

My father smiled at us as my mother and I walked down the steps, he held out his hands for mine and I took them. He pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. I smiled and relaxed into the hug. We pulled back and my father smiled "have a safe trip my dear Lizzy, I will miss you." I returned his smile and then greeted Mr Wickham. My mother greeted Mr Wickham as well before the servant opened the door of the carriage for me. My father helped me into the carriage and I smiled at him again.

"I promise to behave mama, papa. I will write as soon as I am able." My parents smiled at me

"We love you Elizabeth, darling." My mother spoke up, tears filling her eyes. I waved as the carriage began to move and couldn't help but giggle at my mother. They way she reacts you would think I had never left before.

It wasn't long before we were on the road, and I opened up a book for the rest of my journey to Longbourn.

* * *

**There is the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it.**

**So please let me know if you liked it? loved it? hated it? despised it?**

**But please do review!**

**Don't forget to fav and follow too!**

**See you soon!**

**CLICK THE BUTTON! (CLICK!)**


	2. Longbourn

**Hello Pride and Prejudice Fan Fiction readers,**

**Here is the second chapter of AOY! (As I am calling it for short.)**

**Thank you for all the people who have already faved and follow.**

**Also thanks to those who have reviewed!**

**REVIEW SHOUTOUT!**

**Avanell**

**flower123**

**PrideandPrejudiceCriminalMinds**

**kmart92**

**Thanks all! Also glad to see people who read Holding On Tight here reviewing once again! :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**ANIMOSITY OF YOU**

**CHAPTER TWO: Longbourn**

**Elizabeth's Point of View**

By the time the carriage reached Longbourn it was just before dinner time. The sun was slowly disappearing beyond the horizon and it was an incredible view. I had been watching the sun since I finished my book, watching it as it caused the sky to change colours from blue to purple, pink and orange. It was something that I couldn't look away from. I turned my attention away from the sunset though as the carriage stopped out front of the house. The door opened and out walked Jane with Lydia and Kitty beside her. My uncle stepped out onto the porch, a small tight smile set upon his face, my aunt followed out just after with Mary at her side. My aunt walked down the steps as my driver opened the door to my carriage and helped me climbed out.

Looking at Jane I returned the wide happy smile that she was giving me and pulled her in for a hug. We hugged for a moment before I greeted my other cousins, not as enthusiastic as Jane but none the less I was happy to see them and them me as well. My aunt gushed about it had seemed years since I had come to visit when it was in fact only three months ago that I had come to visit for a week. Once she had gotten over the long time I had been away from them she started on a new subject, something I zoned out on as we had yet to even reach the front door of the house.

My uncle noticed my fatigue from the long journey and cleared his throat "My dear, Lizzy has just arrived, lets get her settled, have our meal and than you gossip about whatever you wish with her alright?" My aunt sighed by agreed none the less. As I passed my uncle I thanked him quietly and he just smiled and said he was glad to be able to help. Once my things were situated in Jane's room we made our way down to the dining room. Sitting down at the table a spread was laid out by the cook and maid and we all dug in. The maid poured me a glass of wine which I took a sip of most immediately before taking a small bit of the bread roll I had picked up from the basket.

Jane sat beside me, on my right, my uncle to my left, Lydia and Kitty sat on the other side of the table opposite us and my aunt at the other end. Mary wasn't joining us for dinner because she had be ill the last weak. The poor girl had caught a nasty cold off of one of their neighbors children. She had been ill beyond imagine and was only just beginning to feel any better. However her aunt didn't want to risk her getting sick again and kept her in bed, only letting her leave her room when she was feeling her best. However Mary never did have much to say during dinner so the conversation at the table did not lack at any point. My aunt was the one who was most adamant to inform me of the new young handsome man who had taken residence at Netherfield.

The young man went by the name Mr Bingley, he was apparently an extremely handsome man with a good fortune, earning five thousand a year my aunt was determined more than anything to have one of my cousin's marry the man. She thought that if she could get one of daughters settled with a wealthy man than she would not have to worry about the dreadful Mr Collins, a cousin of my uncle who would inherit Longbourn as soon as my uncle died. She believed that Mr Collins, a man, she nor any of my cousins had met would turn them out before my uncle was cold in his grave. My aunt had expressed that I must meet Mr Bingley to understand why she was so steadfast in her ideals of him marrying one of the girls. I had thought at first that as much as I loved my cousins, only Jane would ever have the chance of capturing a man of such wealth's attention, due to her beauty and charms, but that may not be enough, the men that I knew that a considerable amount of wealth didn't dare looking a woman below their own wealth, either wanting to marry woman above or at the same level. However from what Jane told me of Mr Bingley he didn't sound like any of the men I had met before.

The subject was finally changed from Mr Bingley to the upcoming town ball in two nights, it would be the second time that a ball had been held that month and Kitty and Lydia were both adamant that I come with them. I, of course, agreed to attending to the ball and thought it would be a nice change of pace from the up-class balls that my parents constantly dragged me to or the ones they held themselves. I decided that I needed my rest after dinner and soon went upstairs to get a good nights sleep.

* * *

**There is the second chapter I hope you enjoyed it.**

**So please let me know if you liked it? loved it? hated it? despised it?**

**But please do review!**

**Don't forget to fav and follow too!**

**See you soon!**

**CLICK THE BUTTON! (CLICK!)**


	3. Annoyance Beyond Belief

**Hello Pride and Prejudice Fan Fiction readers,**

**Here is the second chapter of AOY! (As I am calling it for short.)**

**Thank you for all the people who have already faved and follow.**

**Also thanks to those who have reviewed!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**ANIMOSITY OF YOU**

**CHAPTER THREE: Annoyance Beyond Belief**

**Mr Darcy's Point of View**

I sealed my final letter of business and placed it in the pile of the rest of the letters I had spent the last few hours writing. Standing up, I picked up the pile and carried them out of the drawing room. As soon as my foot stepped out the door the loud call of my name made me flinch. "MR DARCY!" Caroline Bingley's voice bounced off the walls as she called after me. Turning to face her I gave her a questioning glance "Mr Darcy, you must talk to Charles at once, he is going on about some nonsense of going to the town ball in a few days time, he wants to mingle with these country folk and no matter what I say he will not listen to reason." I sighed heavily and cleared my throat

"Miss Bingley, there is nothing much that I can do about your brother's decisions, if he wants to go he can, if is a grown man and can make his own choices, if you do not wish to attend than don't, this is not my problem to deal with." She frowned at me

"Oh please Mr Darcy, he listens to you more than I and you know he shall end up falling completely in love with Miss Jane Bennet. Can you imagine what will happen to our family if he marry's a girl with no connection or money. We Bingley's shall be a laughing stock. Not that I do not like Miss Bennet, but her mother and sisters are out of control and are completely ridiculous." There was the real reason, she was too concerned about herself than Charles

"Miss Bingley, as I said before, it is Charles' decision and there is nothing we can do about the matter, plus I am sure that your families reputation can survive if Charles' happiness is put first. Everyone will be seeing Miss Bennet, not her family when they meet her. Everyone will see a young beautiful woman, with amazing charm and grace, they will look past the nonsense of her family, I am sure." Caroline huffed and stayed silent for a moment before huffing again

"I believe you are right, but I do not wish to attend this ball, the last one was bad enough. Are you planning on attending?" I nodded my head

"If Charles wishes it so than yes I will." It didn't take me much longer to escape Caroline's nonsense and I found a messenger and had him make sure my letters were delivered.

It was later that evening when Charles appeared in my study, he was smiling and before I even opened my mouth to question him on his whereabouts for the day he started talking of Miss Jane Bennet, her beautiful, her charm, her shyness which intrigued him. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. I had been concerned at first for the love that Charles declared for this girl when he had first met her, he had gone through this multiple times before with other woman, thinking because he thought them beautiful and agreeable that he was in love. I had put a stop to them at once, Charles was always one for rushing things. However this time it had been different, Miss Bennet had made him stutter and trip of his words, he would get lost in thought as he stared and watched her.

Every time he heard her name or saw her his face would light up. It was clear to me that this was completely different from those other occurrences. Charles had fallen in love with Miss Bennet. In some ways I envied my friend because of that love, I had never known or found a woman that I could even possibly think about loving. I tried to avoid it when my father died, I had taken my time to try and adjust to taking over my father's affairs. My Aunt Catherine had tried to force me into a marriage with my cousin Anne, who I loved dearly but could never marry, but I avoided the conversation or my aunt as often as I could. Caroline Bingley had also been trying to get her claws into me for years, trying to combine our families but I would rather have married my cousin than her, or rather a dying cat instead of Caroline Bingley.

Many man find find Caroline a beautiful and handsome woman, and that she was, it was the fact that as soon as she opened her mouth and her complete and utter nonsense flew out that every man ran for the hills. However no man could ever steal her attention from me, she hovered and followed me, and constantly doted on my sister to try and get into a good light in my eye. Georgiana, however, found her as annoying as I did, my dear young sister was always putting on a smile like she knew she had to, but as soon as Caroline was gone Georgiana let the whole room know how she really felt. It was always a surprise with the things that my sister came up with to say about Caroline, always eventful and creative.

Charles finally finished his rambling about Miss Bennet and sat down on the couch "So I take it that you spent the day with Miss Bennet then?" Charles nodded

"Yes William I did, she is the most beautiful creature, I would do anything to be with her."

"Even spend the rest of your life knowing that you mother-in-law is Mrs Bennet?" I smiled at him. He frowned and was silent for a moment

"Yes I dare say I would, I think after a while Mrs Bennet will calm down, plus it wouldn't be like Mrs Bennet would live with us, she would be at Longbourn and Miss Bennet and I would be in our home, whether its Netherfield or some other estate." I nodded

"Good to know my friend." He smiled

"So are you going to attend the ball with me?" I nodded again

"If it pleases you my friend, I shall attend and try to make myself appear more open to new acquaintances." Charles smiled

"Thank you William, it pleases me indeed. Caroline has already refused to go but I shall think once she knows you shall be in attendance that she shall attend herself." I frowned. Charles knew of my dislike for his sister, but he was also thankful that I put on a friendly appearance to her. If Charles had no been my friend for many, many years, I would never force myself to deal with a woman of Caroline's attitude. It wasn't long after that, that our house keeper arrived informing us that dinner was ready. We both left my study and went to attend our evening meal with Charles' sister.

* * *

**There is the third chapter I hope you enjoyed it.**

**So please let me know if you liked it? loved it? hated it? despised it?**

**But please do review!**

**Don't forget to fav and follow too!**

**See you soon!**

**CLICK THE BUTTON! (CLICK!)**


	4. Meeting

**Hello Pride and Prejudice Fan Fiction readers,**

**Here is the second chapter of AOY! (As I am calling it for short.)**

**Thank you for all the people who have already faved and follow.**

**Also thanks to those who have reviewed!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**ANIMOSITY OF YOU**

**CHAPTER FOUR: Meeting**

**Mr Darcy's Point of View**

The morning sun had barely arisen over the hills as I dressed the next morning. I planned to go for a ride before doing anything else today, I needed to get away from Caroline Bingley and just enjoy the fresh country air. I missed it when I wasn't at Pemberley. The air in the city was always foggy and gross, sometimes it felt hard to breath it in. Walking out to the stables, one of the stable boys had just finished saddling my horse and I thanked him. Mounting my horse I took off across the beautiful fields of Netherfield and enjoyed the view. I finally reached the end of Netherfield's boarders when I arrived at a small river. Each side of the river was a small bank of sand that was covered in small weeds and flowers that had grown out from beneath. There were many tall trees that lined the river and it was indeed beautiful.

Dismounting my horse I walked him over to the river and allowed him to drink from it. I sat down at the base of one of the trees and pulled a book out from my saddle and opened it to the first page. I was there for a little over an hour when I heard a gasp. I looked up to see a beautiful young woman standing across the small stream from me. Her long brown hair fell down across her shoulders and her brown eyes shone as she stared at me. Standing, I smiled at her. She quickly bowed and said "forgive me sir, I did not mean to interrupt or intrude on you sir, normally no one else occupies this spot." I returned her bow

"Not at all madam, this is the first time I have visited, I do apologies if I had taken your reading spot." She shook her head

"No sir it is fine." I nodded my head

"Allow me to introduce myself..." I spoke up "...my name is Fitzwilliam Darcy." She smiled

"Elizabeth Gardiner, Mr Darcy, its a pleasure."

"A pleasure to meet you as well Miss Gardiner." I couldn't help but stare at her smile, it lit up her whole face. "Might I suggest that we share this space as there is plenty of room for both of us?" She nodded her head

"Oh of course Sir, that is a good idea." She hopped over the small river and walked to sit beside me. I picked up my book again and she smiled at me and questioned "do you read Charles Dickens a lot sir?" I nodded my head

"Yes I do, I enjoy him greatly, what about yourself?" She nodded

"I enjoy Dickens a lot but he is not my favourite author, I do not have one really, there are too many fantastic writers to choose from." I smiled and nodded in agreement

"Yes it is so, however I would say that I Dickens in my favourite though." We went silent again as we both read. However I couldn't keep quiet for long, there were so many things that I wanted to learn from this woman, she was handsome indeed but I was curious to find out what else she liked. "So Miss Gardiner..." I spoke up "...do you live around these parts?" I listened to what had come out of my mouth and I wanted to punch myself,_really Fitzwilliam, did you really say that? _Miss Gardiner smiled and shook her head

"No I live in my London with parents, I am here visiting my aunt and uncle who own the small estate of Longbourn not far from here." I nodded my head, so she was the niece of Mr and Mrs Bennet, and the cousin of Miss Jane Bennet.

"I have met your family before" she looked surprised

"Oh your antiquated with my family, well I feel sorry for you having to meet my aunt and cousins, well beside Jane. My three younger cousins and my aunt would drive anyone insane if they were stuck with them long enough, which is why I always visit in small doses, my summer visit is always my longest and by the end I am more than ready to leave." She chuckled to herself "how did you make their acquaintance?" she inquired

"I met your family at a town ball that was held only a few days after we arrived, my friend Charles Bingley requested my attendance and so I met them there." She smiled

"Oh my aunt has mentioned Mr Bingley, I have not met him as of yet but it feels as if I had, my aunt has rambled on about him since I arrived only yesterday." We continued on the subject for yet some time about her family and Charles before I looked up at the sky. It had to be well close to midday and I knew that Charles had wanted to go into town for so some things for his older sister's birthday and had requested me to come along. Sighing I apologized to Miss Gardiner

"I do apologies Miss Gardiner, I must return to Netherfield, Mr Bingley will be awaiting my return." She smiled sadly

"Oh, I didn't realise how late it had gotten, my cousins are probably searching for me." I helped her climb to her feet and offered her a ride back to Longbourn which she declined, opting to walk instead. Once our goodbyes were said I couldn't help but hope and wonder if I would see her again soon, I could only hope so.

Arriving back at Netherfield, Charles was waiting for me. He smiled as I approached on my horse. He waved and questioned "where have you been my friend?"

"Enjoying a book and some peace and quiet away from your sister." Charles sighed

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed your peace because Caroline has been on a war path all morning, I have just informed her that I shall being throwing a ball here in a few weeks time, a way to repay the new acquaintances that I have made for the kindness and warm welcome." I nodded my head

"And also giving you the opportunity to get to know Miss Gardiner some more perhaps?" He blushed slightly and nodded

"Yes, I dare say yes." I laughed at Charles and not long after his horse was brought out for him. We left straight away riding into town to find something for his sister. I thought that it would take an hour or two, but no, by the time we arrived back at Netherfield it was almost dinner time. We had decided to give her a few books, which I told Charles was a bad idea but he had been determined that his sister would love them. I had tried to tell him but he had ignored me.

As I changed for bed I couldn't help but think about the beautiful Miss Gardiner. She had been in my mind all day and I had decided I would once again ride out to the same spot to see if I could meet her again. I prayed hoping she would show up once again.

* * *

**There is the chapter I hope you enjoyed it.**

**So please let me know if you liked it? loved it? hated it? despised it?**

**But please do review!**

**Don't forget to fav and follow too!**

**See you soon!**

**CLICK THE BUTTON! (CLICK!)**


End file.
